The New Girl
by cku5
Summary: Maria, a new girl at school is there for a mysterious reason. Please review. I'll post if I get enough feed back. Love, Maria
1. Chapter 1

The New Student

Snape had just finished pulling 20 points from Gryffindor when the classroom door creaked open. Peering in was a girl with chocolate brown hair and almond shaped eyes with glasses. Draco started fixing his hair for it was obvious he had an interest in her.

"Is this potions with Professor Snape?" she asked.

"Yes my dear." Snape replied.

Ron shot Harry a glance of suprise. Snape never called anybody "dear". The girl managed a look of relief and started to the back of the room.

Ron stopped her by saying "Excuse me, back there is where the Slytherins sit the Gryffindors sit up here unless you haven't been sorted, but you'd still want to sit up here anyway."

She completely ignored Ron and rushed even more quickly to the back of the room. Ron tried once more, "Don't sit back there!"

This time Snape interfered "Weasley! I think the girl knows what she is doing leave her alone!"

Before Ron could reply and Snape pull anymore points from Gryffindor it was time for lunch. Ron who looked slightly annoyed started complaining about the new student "It's like she couldn't even understand English!"

"Please Ron she was probably nervous and confused" Hermione stated.

Ron rolled his eyes and stormed off. "What do you think she was here for anyway?" Harry questioned Hermione.

" I don't know, however I suppose we will find out soon enough Dumbledore surely would make an announcement at lunch." Hermione answered.

Hermione and Harry found seats at the Gryffindor table and as soon as they sat down Dumbledore stood up.

"If I could please have your attention.'' Dumbledore announced his blue eyes twinkling.

"I would like to introduce our new student Maria Pierce she transfered here immediatley when her previous school Durmstrang started to convince them into Dark Magic. Please stand Maria."

Maria stood up slightly blushing. To Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's astonishment she was at the Slytherin table.

"She has been sorted into Slytherin due to her cleverness, and resourcefulness."

"See Ron she knew what to do" Hermione said.

"I'm suprised she's in Slytherin she seemed nice" Harry said.

"Just because your nice doesn't mean you can't be in Slytherin" said a long drawling voice belonging to Malfoy.

"Isn't that right Maria?"

The brunette was standing behind Draco and simply nodded in agreement.

"Come on Maria you don't want to be near these well, if you even want to call them wizards..."

"You go on ahead Draco I'll be there soon" Maria said.

"Hi" Harry said to start conversation.

"Hi" Maria responded.

"I'm terribly sorry about you getting yelled at by the Professor this morning. I was just nervous and did what the Headmaster told me but I truly do apoligize. Um.. Weasley?" Maria said.

"You are sure your Slytherin? And it's Ron or Ronald when you get mad at me which will surely happen" Ron said. The girl giggled and responded,

"Yes, why?"

"Its just you know Slytherins aren't usually well...er...kind" Ron said.

"Well I suppose, but like Draco said not all Slytherins are nasty" Maria stated.

"Oh and by the way if you didn't know already I'm Maria Pierce."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger" Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you" Maria said as they shook hands.

Harry actually thought it was nice for a change for someone to not go HARRY POTTER REALLY?!

"So I guess, besides us have you got any friends?" Harry asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I suppose Draco could be my friend." Maria replied.

Just then a voice called "Maria don't be hanging around mud bloods!" Draco called across the Grand Hall. Hermione turned scarlet and said "Well best you be going, bye."

"Bye" Maria called.

Once Maria was out of ear-shot Ron said, "Do you think she'll be friends will Malfoy more than a day?"

"I don't know I hope he doesn't convince her to do anything that breaks the rules" Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Hermione you really think that the worst Malfoy's going to do to Maria is break some rules?" said Ron. Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. Since they were talking the whole lunch they didn't get to eat anything when the bell rang. The three of them headed off to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"Ugh..another class with Slytherins!" Ron complained.

"Ron, come on we can try to get to know Maria" Hermione said.

"Besides Ron if she gets to close with Malfoy there will be another Slytherin against us" Harry said siding with Hermione.

When they arrived at the class Draco was standing with Maria while Crabbe and Goyle stood to the side with jealous looks on their faces.

"Alright now gather 'round all yeh" Hagrid said.

"Terdays less'n is on Flobberworm-"

"Sorry Hagrid but now that were fifth years don't you think we should do something more advanced" Harry interrupted.

"Please let me finish 'Arry terdays less'n is on Flobberworm predators" Hagrid said.

"So the predators are grindylows right Hagrid?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah" answered Hagrid.

"Everyone get yehself a partner and feed em' 10 flobberworms each." Hagrid instructed.

"Partners?" Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

"It's fine I'll see if I can be partners with Maria like _Hermione_ suggested." Ron said.

Ron walked over wear a crowd of Slytherins were and made his way to Maria.

"Maria!" Ron shouted.

She turned and replied "Ron?"

Ron ran over and said "Do you want to be partners?"

"Sorry but-" Maria was cut off mid-sentence by Draco.

"Weasley, get away from her she already has a partner looks like your not just poor in money but poor in speed too." Malfoy said.

Ron was almost as red as Hermione was at lunch.

"So what do you have Weasley? 2 knots?" the rest of the Slytherins laughed except for Maria who looked annoyed.

"Come on Draco, lets go and feed the grindylows." Maria interfered.

"Grindylows? Oh yeah sorry- um lets go" Malfoy said and turned red.

Ron headed back towards Harry and Hermione who were struggling with the grindylow that kept baring its fangs.

"I'll join your group I don't think Hagrid will mind"

"What happened with Maria?" Hermione asked gently.

"She already had a partner...Malfoy" Ron said.

They fed the grindylow in silence until it was time for transfiguration.

"According to the schedule we have transfiguration with...Blimey Slytherins again" Ron said.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed we have everything with Slytherins this year" Hermione said.

Ron frowned. When they arrived in Transfiguration Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"Since so many of you enjoyed the Yule Ball last year this year we will have another Yule Ball this year all fourth years and above will participate. " she announced.


	3. Chapter 3

After class Harry started to complain immediatley, "Another ball! Who are we going to go with?" he asked Ron.

"Blimey Harry ask Ginny before Neville does this time." Ron said.

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Ron said. And with that Ron walked away with a look of nervousness on his face.

Harry didn't want to go with a girl who left him half-way through like last time so Harry gathered up the courage and decided he would ask Ginny.

When everyone returned to the Gryffindor common room Harry walked over to Ginny who was doing homework.

"Hullo Ginny" Harry said.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said.

"So, do you know about the ball?" Harry asked.

"Yes." said Ginny slightly blushing.

"Well I er- don't have anyone to go with so I was er- wondering if you would like to come with me?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Ginny's head snapped up from her book and she turned tomato red. Then shequickly nodded and ran upstairs to the girl's dormitories with a hidden smile on her face.

The next day at breakfast Ron and Hermione turned up with huge smiles on there faces.

"What happened with you two?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well you know..." Ron said.

"What?" Harry said.

"So, how'd it go with Ginny?" Ron said changing the subject.

Harry was wondering what happened with Ron and Hermione... he retraced his steps last night. He asked Ginny to the ball...before that...Ron told him to ask Ginny and Harry asked Ron who he was going with and he said don't worry...

Harry had a light bulb go off.

"YOU ASKED Hermione!" Harry cried out since he was so excited since he had thought Ron had been liking her ever since last year. Of course he liked Ginny he didn't ask her just because he didn't want to go with Parvarti but because ever since well really..since they met he had a small crush on Ginny. It had increased since last year when there was no chance with Cho Chang. Harry was snapped back to reality with Ron and Hermione's yells.

"Harry don't yell it across the Great Hall!"

"If we wanted everyone to know we'd tell them!" Ron and Hermione complained.

"Okay I'm sorry I was just surprised" Harry said defending himself.

"Imagine if Draco found out" Hermione said. If on cue Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"If I found out what?" Draco asked.

All three of them at once whipped around and shot daggers at Malfoy. Maria was standing behind him once more.

" So Weasley, Potter, Granger, you have dates to the ball?" Malfoy asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yes Draco, why?" Hermione said with a smile and a blush.

"Just wondering" said Draco obviously surprised with that answer.

"Malfoy who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"Or do you not have a date?" Ron snorted.

"Please, of course I have a date she's standing with me now." Maria started blushing.

"I think Crabbe and Goyle want you Draco" Maria said noticing they were glaring at her, clearly she new they were jealous. Malfoy walked off so it was only the four of them.

"You're going with Malfoy?" Ron said.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to go with me but-" Maria said with a look of guilt on her face.

"No, not that it's just Draco you know and don't worry about that I'm already going with Hermione" said Ron blushing.

"Ok good, but Draco really isn't that bad." Maria said.

The three of them tried not to laugh but it didn't work. Maria stood there waiting shaking her head.

"Really he isn't, well yes he is but not to his friends and people in Slytherin." Maria said.

"I guess that does make sense." Hermione said.

The bell started ringing for Divination and they all hurried off.

Over the next few weeks everyone was very excited for the ball. On the day of it the teachers let them out early to get "fancied up". Hermione did the non-frizzy hair spell. And Harry tried to flatten his hair out but didn't succeed.

When Harry got down to the ball he searched for Ginny, he saw many others too, Hermione was wearing an orange dress and holding hands with Ron, Parvarti Harry's date to the last ball was walking with a Beuxboton boy, he kept scanning. When he found her she looked stunning. She was wearing a green dress with little frills. Her hair was braided with a white flower on the end. Harry just stared until he realized what he was doing,

"Sorry- just..wow Ginny you look...wow" Harry said dumbstruck.

"What? Do I look ok? Is there something on my face?" Ginny asked looking embarrassed.

"Oh no, no, it's just you look absolutely brilliant.

Ginny blushed. The Weird Sisters came on and the two of them danced for what seemed like only minutes before Professor McGonnagal came on stage and said this is our last song, after this go to bed immediately we DO NOT want anyone out in the halls at this hour. Harry and Ginny danced and when the song came to an end before Harry or Ginny knew what was happening there lips were touching.

**Ok, so some romance in this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Please, please, review!**

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing. If you have please keep doing so! I need to know if you're still reading.**

**Love,**

**Maria**


	4. Chapter 4

He tapped her and whispered in her ear "Cho, it's me Harry I'm under my invisibility cloak I need your help."

Cho told her friends she was going to the bathroom and headed out. Outside the door Cho asked "What is it Harry?"

" Look Hermione and Ron are having er- some problems" Harry replied.

"Like what?" Cho questioned.

''Er- well you see Ron thought Hermione and him were dating, but Hermione thought he just said that so Draco would back off."

"Well does Hermione want to date Ron?"

"I dunno"

"Well ask her"

"Ok." Harry said but he didn't believe that it was going to be that simple.

"By the way speaking of Draco he hasn't said anything mean really to me for a while" Cho said.

"It's Maria Pierce that makes him a totally different person." Harry said.

"Oh, isn't that the new girl from Durmstrang?'' Cho asked.

"Yes shes really-" Harry's response was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"Who's that?" Cho whispered.

"I don't know get under my cloak." Harry said in a hushed tone. Walking past was none other than Malfoy and Maria.

"Do you think this is good enough?" Malfoy whispered.

"Yes, I don't think any Ravenclaw's will be out." Maria said.

"What is it?"

"Look I know you might not believe me, but you know the Bulgarian Princess that the 'Daily Prophet' is always talking about?"

"Yes." Malfoy said with a note of worry in his voice.

"Well..er...that's me." Maria stuttered. Malfoy had a look of calm on his face that looked as though it slightly annoyed Maria since he wasn't responding.

"Well if your a princess why did you come here?" Malfoy asked still calm.

"Durmstrang is planning to attack Hogwarts but, I wasn't completly lying when I said they were teaching us Dark Arts''

"You mean there teaching them Dark Arts to fight against us?"

"Yes, Hogwart's has some of the best wizards and witches in the world"

"Like who?"

"Well they want to kill Dumbledore, capture Harry, and since your father was a Death Eater they think you have evil talent too.."

"Oh.." Malfoy said sadly.

"Not that I think that..Draco that's not what I meant!"

Harry was taking in all this news. He couldn't beleive she'd tell _Draco Malfoy_ and not him and Hermione and Ron. He also couldn't beleive that Durmstrang was after him.

"And there is something else..." Maria said and burst into tears.

"Sweetheart, Maria it's ok.." Draco said.

"D-D-Durmstrang s-sent m-me t-t-to s-spy o-on y-you a-and H-Harry" Maria sobbed. Draco pushed her away.

"YOUR SPYING ON ME YOU-YOU!" Malfoy screamed.

"D-Draco I-I'm n-not s-s-spying o-on y-you I-I c-couldn't d-do i-it" Maria said between sobs.

"Oh..sorry" Draco said meekly. Maria just started crying again.

"Cho, c'mon" Harry whispered. He felt Cho nod behind him. They slowly walked past them and slipped into the prefects bathroom.

"Well, have Ron ask her out, but first let him see me so I can tell him how" Cho said. Harry was thankful she didn't mention anything about what they just saw.

"Okay thanks Cho.. just don't tell anyone about..well anything that happened tonight." Harry said. Cho nodded. He slipped the invisibility cloak off her and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

The next day at breakfast Harry discovered Hermione and Ron were not on speaking terms. Later, Harry pulled Ron aside in the hallway.

"Look, I spoke to Cho last night she thinks you should ask Hermione out."

"What? Are you crazy? It's Hermione who said we weren't dating!" Ron said.

"Yes, but it's _Hermione_ she didn't want to be in your shoes." Harry said.

"Well, how do we know if she really does like me?" Ron asked.

"Er..Ginny!" this was Harry's plan, but she was also walking by.

"Harry! What is it?"

"Do you know if Hermione likes Ron?'' Harry whispered.

"Yes, but don't-" Ginny tried to say.

"She's going to be awful pleased." Harry called over his shoulder as he ran to tell Ron.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron!"

"Harry? What do you want with _him_?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just do you know where he is?"

'' Gryffindor Common Room." Hermione muttered. Harry took off running again.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry shouted as he leapt through the portrait hole.

"What?" Ron said angrily.

"You've got to ask Hermione out! I found out from Ginny that she likes you!" Harry said.

"What!" Ron jumped out of bed and even though he was only wearing an undershirt and shorts he ran out of the dormitories and the common room to Hermione.

"The things boys do for girls." Harry said as he watched Ron run.

"You shouldn't be talking, Potter." Harry jumped as he realized Ginny was behind him.

"We're dating right Ginny?"

"Of course we are."

"Good.'' Harry said as they kissed. He remembered Ron was supposed to ask Cho for tips, but it didn't matter anymore.

**Ok,**

**So a reader gave me a review that said according to the rules if you're doing a story with multiple chapters you must put it into a chapter story; instead of putting multiple stories for each chapter. However, I don't know how to do that so if you know please review me the answer!**

**Thanks,**

**Maria**


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke up the next morning he realized he hadn't told Hermione and Ron about Maria. At breakfast he told them what happened.

"Maria's spying on you!" Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with food.

"No Ron, weren't you paying attention she felt guilty and didn't." Hermione said.

"Well what do you reckon we should do? Tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if she told him yet, but I think that's her decision." Hermione said.

"Ok , but well if Durmstrang is going to attack who's going to help." Ron asked.

"Don't know." Harry said.

"Well, tell Dumbledore were going to be doomed!" Ron said.

"Ron, that is Maria's decision. She could of told him already." Hermione stated.

"What if she didn't?"

"What if she did?"

Even though they were now in a realationship it didn't stop their bickering.

"Fine! Hey, Pierce!" Ron called over to the Slytherin table.

"Ron, stop it! Harry didn't tell her she overheard yet!" Hermione said and swatted him on the arm.

"Too late now..." Harry muttered, as Maria walked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"So, er.. Harry overheard your conversation with Malfoy..."

"What!"

"Don't worry we all believe your'e innocent, but we want to tell Dumbledore."

"I already have. Harry you're sure you trust me?" Maria said.

"Yes, so do Ron and Hermione." Maria glanced at them, they nodded.

"You guys are the best." she said and hugged the three of them. Unluckily Draco saw them and walked over. He coughed and Maria noticed him standing there and let go.

"Hello, Draco." she said as though nothing happened. Ron was trying not to laugh.

"What was that Pierce?" Draco asked.

"I said hello to you. Are you hearing all right?" Maria said. Now Harry was trying not to crack a smile.

"Maria, honestly you think I'm an idiot-"

"Mr. Malfoy I do not know what you're talking about." Maria continued. Draco scowled.

"I'm only kidding!" Maria giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"And don't act like you didn't hug Hermione in the hall for talking to me." Maria said smirking.

"When did you see that?'' Draco asked. Maria smiled and skipped out of the Great Hall calling over her shoulder, "Don't want to be late to class."

Draco grinned he was truly happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Later, in the hall after Potions Hermione said "Now I see why Maria's in Slytherin."

"Very true." Ron agreed.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she glanced over at him.

"What? Oh yeah, just worrried about choosing the quidditch team." he said. That year Harry was appointed Quidditch Captain.

The tryouts were hard. Of course there were the good players the Weasley's (Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George), Katie Bell, and Harry. However, picking the last chaser spot was hard. Lavender Brown tried out, but she was horrible, and that's sugarcoating it. She threw the quaffle to the other team, got hit in the head with a bludger atleast 10 times when she was doing beauty spells, and fell off her broom many times also. Then there was Parvarti Patil who was decent, but not as good as the brunette who made the team. Apparently all that practicing at the Manor wore off. Hermione threw and caught perfectly, not once did she mess up.

The team was pretty obvious, so the the next day the list was up on the Gryffindor's Common Room's board.

Quidditch Team

The captain chose only who is the best for the team. Do not hold a grudge against him/her. Please try out next year!

Chasers: Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Katherine Bell.

Keeper: Ronald Weasley.

Seeker: Harry Potter

Beaters: Fredrick Weasley and George Weasley.

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to do this...I don't own any characters except Maria. Please comment ideas for the story, I have the climax, I need help for things before it!**

**Thanks,**

**Maria **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. PLEASE READ

**I'm sorry if you think this is a new chapter. But, I'm pretty sure no one is reading this story. Please type anything in the review box. It even can be random letters. I just want to know if anyone's reading. If I don't get anything in the next 3 weeks I'm ending this story so review!**

**cku5**


	9. The End

Harry made quidditch practice almost everyday since, upcoming match was Snakes vs. Lions. The week sped by and soon enough you could hear Lee Jordan doing the commentary. It turns out not only the Gryffindors had a new player. Maria was the new chaser, Harry thought this was just because Draco was also the new quidditch captain...but then he saw her fly. He supposed most people thought she was on the Durmstrang team, but he didn't know how she learned. After all she was ruling a country.

"Aaaaannnddd they're off!" Lee said. "Pierce gets the quaffle, Granger quickly steals it and throws to Chaser Weasley who catches it and...SCORES! 10-0, Pierce takes the quaffle, shoots and SCORES! 10-10! The Weasley Beaters get a hold of the bludger and hits it towards Pierce, but she ducks just in time. Both seekers are circling above, but I think Malfoy spots something. He dives and Potter follows-

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the quidditch pitch. The brooms landed with their riders.

"YOU HEARD ME GET INSIDE." Dumbledore yelled.

"Maria! Maria!" Draco's voice called over the quidditch field, but the chaser was no where to be seen...then a owl dropped a letter into Draco's hand. It said in the girl he loves hand writing "No matter what happens I'm on your side and I love you."'

"I love you too" he whispered to the letter...

Draco and many others were amazed when they got inside. There were tons of soldiers dressed in a dark purple with a cursive white D on the right side. They all had faces that were cruel even though they were 11-17 year olds. And the headmaster was none other than Karkaroff.

"Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Draco Malfoy show yourselves and no one will be harmed." he shouted.

Never! Yeah right! and other insults were shouted from the Hogwarts side.

"SILENCE." a feminine voice demanded. "Karkaroff I don't think your'e one to be giving orders!" the same voice yelled. Then a figure emerged from the hallway. It was Maria however she looked _very_ different. Her shiny brown hair was braided down her back. She didn't have any glasses on and she was dressed in a much lighter purple than Durmstrang's, but still was somewhat dark outfit. (**A/N: For any of you who watched the Disney Movie Jasmine she looked like that in purple)** She also looked very determined and strong. A very strong hate for Karkaroff burned in her eyes.

"Princess Mariana please accept my most deepest apoligies." Karkaroff bowed and the other Durmstrang student followed suit.

"DO NOT act like I don't know what you did to my parents. I very well know you MURDERED them with a unforgivable and therefore you should call me queen don't you think?" she said in a cruel voice.

"Of course my Queen"

She then walked up to Karkaroff and said in a deadly quiet voice, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered.

"I don't know what's better to watch you suffer in jail, or kill you right now." the Hogwart's student watched with horrified faces none of them ever expected these horrible words to come out of her mouth. Maria or Queen Mariana took out a wand that was much fancier than her old one and held it up to his throat.

"Which would you prefer?" she asked seriously.

"J-J-Jail" Karkaroff muttered.

"Very well." Maria said taking her wand away from his throat and stepping back.

"Wingardium Leviosa! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!'' the queen yelled.

"My Queen I beg your pardon, but I thought you were sent to Hogwarts so we could take some of them back."

"Don't worry we will." she said facing the Hogwarts side, but there was not cruelty in her eyes when the Bulgarians couldn't see her.

"ATTACK!" one of the Durmstrang students yelled. Maria ran with her wand raised. Many of the Hogwarts side thought she was betraying them. The battle was raging, Karkaroff was fighting Dumbledore, Harry was fighting Krum. Crabbe and Goyle stood there with blank looks. Maria just shot disarming spells at Durmstrang. The battle went on for hours, but finally the Durmstrang side surrendered once they realized most of them were wandless. Maria made a portkey for Karkaroff that went straight to the castle jail. Once all the Bulgarians had apparated Maria explained about being sent there and her job that she couldn't bring herself to do. The whole time she was just thinking about seeing Draco and when she finally finished her explanation she rushed to look for him.

She called for him, asked where he was, but no one knew.

Maria finally found him in the Slytherin common room.

"There you are!"

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Draco.."

"Maria I didn't know"

"I told you I was a princess"

"Yeah.. you told me you were a princess not a queen"

"Is this about me going back?"

"Yes."

Maria and Draco both had tears in their eyes.

"It's not fair."

"I know.."

"I finally find love, but she has to be a Queen of a country."

"Star Crossed Lovers'' she teased.

"Yep"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I love you"

"Mariana Clarissa Pierce I love you"

"Maybe someday I can be a king."

"Maybe.."

There lips met and nothing else mattered.

THE END

**Thank you so much to all of you who had read this story and posted reviews. I love you and hoped you liked this story. I don't own any of the characters except Maria. **

**Thank you,**

**Maria**


End file.
